Witch and the Winx Club
by emberfire411
Summary: After finding portal to Heatherfeild, the Winx Club must team up with W.i.t.c.h to keep Nerrisa and the Trix from taking over the universe. With help from Caleb, Matt, and the guys from Red Fountain, they just might be able to beat them.
1. A portal in Magix

Magix:

"What do you think of this one?" Stella asked

The Winx girls were shopping in Magix, and getting more annoyed by the second. Stella was on a shopping spree and getting her friends opinion on her outfits. Unfortunately for Bloom, Flora, and Tecna, this was Stella's thirty-second outfit she had asked the girls to critique (Musa and Layla had been smart enough to slip away after about the tenth outfit). This particular outfit was a dark blue tube top and orange shorts with yellow sandals.

"It looks great, Stell," Bloom said with lack of interest.

"Perfect," said Flora as she examined a row of handbags.

"Flawless," Tecna added, messing around on her phone.

"Look," fumed Stella, "If you want to leave then just…"

"Guys!" Layla interrupted. She came running up to her friends with Musa right behind her. The two girls shared a look of shock and excitement. "You've got to see this!"

"What is it?" asked Tecna.

"A sale, I hope." Stella said excitedly.

Musa rolled her eyes at the Solarian princess. "No Stella, it isn't a sale. But it's pretty cool. Come on!"

"Ok, ok," Stella muttered, "Just let me change…"

"No time!" Layla cut in. "You're coming. _Now_."

"Anything to get us out of shopping," Bloom said smiling.

"Great! This way," Musa said. She and Layla led the way with the others following close behind. Bloom wondered why her friends were so excited.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Before long, the girls were in a vacant part of the store. They turned a corner, then stopped. About six feet in front of them was a large blue portal.

"Wow." Tecna said shocked.

After a silence that seemed like forever, Flora spoke. "What do you think is on the other side?"

"Only one way to find out." Layla replied. She began to walk toward the portal.

"Wait, Layla," Bloom said nervously, "Maybe we shouldn't…"

"Come on Bloom, just a few minutes. What harm could it do?"

Bloom hesitated. She knew from past experience that looks could be deceiving. But, this could be an adventure. Maybe a fun one at that. Pushing all the negative thoughts out of her head, she smiled at her friends. "Ok, I guess your right. Let's go check it out."

And with that, the Winx Club, one by one, went through the portal into what they didn't know was another universe with different magic, different worlds, and one of the most important things, Guardians of the Veil.


	2. Welecome to Heatherfeild

**Ok, here's the chapter your waiting for, where W.i.t.c.h meets the Winx Club. I'm not telling you who meets whom, you'll have to figure it out (that shouldn't be too hard). But here's what you can expect in this chapter:**

**Layla treating Uriah,**

**Cornelia's style, and of course,**

**Irma's wisecracks! Enjoy!**

**Note: I do not own W.i.t.c.h or Winx. I only own the outfits.**

Heatherfeild:

Behind The Silver Dragon, a portal opened, and the six girls stepped out.

"Ok, where are we?" Stella asked.

"Who knows?" Layla replied as they walked out of the alley. The girls immediately found themselves in middle of a bustling, unfamiliar city.

"What should we do now?" Tecna said to the girls.

"Well, why don't we split up and look around. Then we can meet back here in, say one hour?" Bloom suggested.

Everyone quickly agreed and then separated, excited to find out where they were.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Musa watched as her friends headed off in separate directions. She turned to see where she was.

_The Silver Dragon_, Musa saw on a sign above the shop, _Best Chinese food in the city!_ She remembered one time she had eaten Chinese food on Earth with the other Winx girls before heading to a Halloween party a few years ago. Having nothing better to do, Musa entered the restaurant.

She was immediately greeted by a girl in pigtails. "Hi! Can I get you a table?"

"Oh, I'm just looking, thanks." Musa replied

"Oh, ok." The girl went over and started cleaning a table.

"But, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," the girl replied, turning her attention back to Musa.

"Where am I exactly?"

The girl looked surprised. "You're in Heatherfeild. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Musa said, choosing her words carefully, "I got here by, accident. I wasn't sure."

"How can you get some where by accident?" the girl asked.

"Apparently by portal."

"A portal?! Are you magic?" the girl immediately asked. She looked more surprised then ever.

_Nice going, Musa. She probably thinks your crazy now._ "Um…well, uh...yes." Musa finally admitted. _Here it comes_.

But instead of a surprised look, the girl smiled. "Cool me, too! I control Air. What about you?"

Musa was overcome with relief. Relaxing, she replied, "Music."

"Neat. You want to stay to meet my friends. They're coming here soon. They have powers, too. I'm sure they'd like to meet you."

"Sure."

"Oh, and by the way," the girl added with a smile, "I'm Hay Lin."

"Musa," the Harmonian princess replied.

"Cool. Do you want anything in the mean time?"

"Actually, do you have any dumplings?"

Hay Lin smiled. "This way."

Musa followed Hay Lin to the kitchen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Ugh, how can anyone walk in these!?_ Tecna thought to herself. She wished she'd taken off the platform sandals Stella forced her to try on before coming through the portal. Her feet were _killing_ her!

However, she forgot about her shoes when she heard someone in front of her gasp. Tecna looked up to see a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes string at her.

"_What_ happened to your hair!?" she asked Tecna

"For your information," Tecna snapped, giving the girl a onceover, "I like my hair this way. Sorry to disappoint you, but I usually don't stop to ask strangers their opinion on it, either. Who are you anyway?" The girl was wearing denim capris and a light blue halter top with blue studs on the neckline. She wore brown sandals on her feet.

She raised an eyebrow at Tecna before replying. "I'm Irma. Irma Lehar. And _you_ are?"

"Tecna." replied the pink-haired girl.

"Well Tecna," Irma said in a matter-of-fact voice, "In Heatherfeild, pink is not on the list of basic hair colors."

"Well Irma, in Magix, pink hair is perfectly fine." Tecna shot back

"Wait, you're from another world?" Irma asked, her sarcasm forgotten.

Tecna nodded.

"Do you have powers?"

"Of course I have powers," Tecna replied, "What kind of a fairy would I be if I didn't have powers!?"

"You're a fairy? Cool, me, too! Well, sort of. Anyway, you've got to come with me."

"Where?" asked Tecna.

"The Silver Dragon." Irma replied. She was already headed up the street. "To meet my friends. They have powers, too. You'll like it, trust me!"

_I am supposed to meet Bloom and the others there in an hour to go back to Magix. What harm would it do to meet Irma's friends?_ Tecna thought to herself. With that final thought, she ran to catch up with Irma as they headed toward The Silver Dragon.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"This place is a little weird, don't you think?" Layla asked Flora. The two girls had met up and were now walking through Heatherfeild City Park.

"I like it," Flora replied, taking a deep breath near a rose bush, inhaling the sweet scent of the flowers. "I think its peaceful here."

At that moment, there was a crash, and a voice yelled, "Uriah!"

"Peaceful, huh?" Layla asked Flora sarcastically. The two heard the voice again. It had the same tone, but they could tell it was a girl. "Uriah!"

Flora and Layla ran in the direction of the voice. When they got there, they saw two guys tossing a pair of glasses between a girl with black hair and fiery eyes.

"Uriah! Give me back my glasses!" the girl yelled again.

"You want your glasses, Taranne?" replied Uriah tauntingly, "Go get them!" He threw the glasses right over Taranee's head and landed on the ground.

Uriah's friend immediately went to go grab them. "Ivy Wrap." Flora said under her breath. A few seconds later, the boy tripped on the vine Flora had created. The glasses were taken on another vine and landed right in Layla's hands. She turned to Uriah. "If I were you," she threatened, "I would leave. _Now._"

Nobody had to tell him twice. Uriah bolted with his friend not far behind. Taranne approached the two girls. "Thanks for the help," Taranee said as she took her glasses back, "Uriah is a real pain. He annoys a lot of kids. It's nice to have the tables turned on him. So thanks, um…"

"Layla. My name's Layla. And this is my friend Flora."

"I'm Taranne. So, how did you get my glasses?"

Layla started to explain. "Flora used her Ivy Wrap to trip the guy then…"

"Ivy Wrap? What that?" Taranne asked.

"Its one of my powers." Flora answered.

"You guys have powers? Me, too!" Taranne exclaimed.

"Really? Show us." Layla was immediately suspicious.

"Jeepers Layla, calm down!" Flora said, trying to smooth things out. "I can sense Taranee has a lot of good energy in her. A light energy, too. She doesn't have to prove anything."

"Thanks, but I don't mind showing her, Flora," Taranne replied. She created a small ball of fire in her hand. In return, Flora and Layla each created a ball of pink and green energy.

"Wow! You've got to come and meet my friends! They'll love your powers!" Taranne insisted.

"Do they have powers?" asked Flora.

"Yeah," Taranee replied, "Water, Earth, Air, and Quintessence."

"Quin-what?" asked Layla.

"I'll explain on the way." Taranne replied smiling.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_What a day!_ Stella thought. She walking through the local mall (big surprise) and was ready to head back to The Silver Dragon. As she walked toward the exit, she examined a store display.

She was so into it, she didn't notice a girl walking near her until she accidently hit her, knocking her to the ground.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry," Stella apologized, looking down at the girl. She had long blonde hair, and Stella could see hazel eyes behind the scowl she was giving her. She has on a spaghetti-strap blue floral dress with a yellow puff-sleeved top under it. She also had yellow sandals.

The girl stood up. "You should really be more careful."

"Look, I said I was sorry. Personally, I'm not in the mood and you're just asking for an Enchantix attack." Stella snapped.

"Enchantix?"

Stella created a ball of energy in her hands to show the girl. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you like a princess or something?"

Stella nodded. "I'm the princess of Solaria. My name's Stella."

"Well I'm Cornelia, princess of nothing. I live here in Heatherfeld."

Stella laughed. Then stopped. "That probably means you're not a magical I shouldn't of created that light ball."

It was Cornelia's turn to laugh. "That's ok. I have powers, too. Hey, if you come with me to meet my friends, I bet we could help you get back to Solandia."

"Solaria." Stella corrected. "And I don't need to get back there. I need to get back to Alfea."

"Ok. Well anyway, long story short, I can help you. Come on."

With that, the two blondes were off.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Bloom glanced at her reflection in a store window. She had on a one-sleeved blue top with pink hearts decorating it at random. Her jeans also had hearts on the pockets and the flare. The only part of her outfit that didn't have hearts were her white sandals.

This place really reminded her of Gardenia; it was so much like Earth. Well, she was on Earth, that was obvious. But where? No where near Gardenia, it was way too big of a city. Maybe she was…

_Bang!_ Bloom tripped on a crack in the sidewalk and fell flat on her face.

"Are you ok?!" Bloom looked up to see a girl with short, red hair looking at her, next to her was a boy with black hair, dark eyes, and some sort of mouse on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, thanks." Bloom said, getting to her feet.

"Do you go to Sheffield?" the boy asked.

"Oh, no. I'm from…out of town." Bloom said. Technically, it wasn't a lie. "My names Bloom."

The girl smiled. "I'm Will Vandom, and this is my boyfriend, Matt Olsen."

Bloom nodded. Suddenly she felt a magic wave. It was coming from Will. Taking a chance, she asked, "So, Will, what your power?"

Will's face drained. "P...Power?" she stammered. "I thought only magical beings could pick up power vibes."

"I bet she works for Nerrissa!" Matt accused.

_Nice one Bloom._ "No, I don't work for Nerrissa, whoever she is. I only asked because…well…I'm a fairy." Bloom said nervously.

"Really?" asked Will. Bloom nodded before adding, "And I needed help getting back to my own world."

Matt smiled. "We can help with that. Follow us."

Relieved, Bloom agreed and soon was off with Matt and Will.

XOXOXOXOX

**Yeah, finally done! Ok, next chapters the W.i.t.c.h meeting in the basement of The Silver Dragon. So if you want to see what happens next, be here when chapter thee, ****W.i.t.c.h**

**Meeting****, goes up! Oh, and just as a little bonus, chapter four is called ****The Deal With Nerrissa****, need I say more? Stay tuned!**


	3. Witch Meeting

**Well here's the newest chapter in the story. I should have mentioned this in Chapter one, but I didn't, so I'll say it now. In the world of W.i.t.c.h, the story takes place right after U is for Undivided, so yes; Caleb knows that Nerrissa is his mother and Matt is free and has Shagon power. For the Winx Club, this is right after they defeated Baltor, so they are all still 18. Anyway, Enjoy!**

"This is a cool place you've got here, Hay Lin," Musa said looking around. The girls were in the basement of the Silver Dragon, waiting for the other members of W.i.t.c.h to arrive. Though Hay Lin didn't notice it, Musa was particularly anxious. She had no idea what time she was suppose to meet them, and she didn't want them leaving without her.

All of a sudden, a fold opened in the room. Stepping out of it was a boy with brown hair and dark eyes. Behind him was a little green thing that Musa immediately recognized as a Passling. She had seen one before when she had taken Advanced Creature Class at Alfea.

Hay Lin didn't seem that surprised that a portal had just opened in the basement. In fact, she smiled at the boy. "Hi Caleb!"

"…Hi, Hay Lin." Caleb replied, eyeing Musa suspiciously.

The Passling asked the question Caleb had in his head. "Who is girl in pigtails?"

"Oh yeah," Hay Lin remembered, "Caleb, Blunk, this is Musa. Musa, this is my friend Caleb, and the little green thing is Blunk."

Musa nodded at the two. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here," Caleb replied.

There was a long silence, and Musa was about to ask where the fold was from when the door opened, and Cornelia walked in. Musa noticed Caleb smiled when he saw her.

"Hey Cornelia!" greeted Hay Lin.

"Wow, blonde girl have twin." Blunk remarked. Musa looked up to see what Blunk was talking about, and burst into a huge smile. "Stella!" she cried, giving her friend a hug.

"Um, yeah," Cornelia said uncertainly. "How do you two know each other?"

"Oh were friends," Stella replied, turning back to Cornelia.

"And I bet these are your friends, too." Everyone turned to see Will, Irma, Matt, and Taranne. Behind them were Bloom, Flora, Tecna, and Layla.

Stella smiled. "Yes they are."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A few minutes later, everyone was comfortably settled in the room. Will was the first to speak. "So who are all you guys?"

"Well I'm Bloom."

"I'm Stella."

"Musa."

"My name is Tecna."

"I'm Flora."

"And I'm Layla. Who are all you?"

"Well I'm Will. And that's Irma, Taranne, Cornelia, and Hay Lin." Will said, introducing the members of W.i.t.c.h.

"Ahem." Matt coughed.

"Oh yeah. That's Matt, my boyfriend, and that's Caleb, Cornelia's boyfriend." Will added.

"What about Blunk?" the Passling asked.

"And that's Blunk." Will said

Stella gave Blunk a look before speaking. "Cornelia tells me you guys have powers."

Taranne smiled. "Yep. Water, Fire Earth, Air, and Quintessence." .

"Quintessence?" asked Bloom

"Yes. It's a very powerful form of magical energy. It's a form of electricity, and probably the second most powerful form of energy, next to Dragonfire, that is," Tecna explained. There were a few girls on her home planet with the power of Quintessence.

"Ill bet technology is your power, Tecna." Irma joked

Bloom smiled. "It is. Tecna has the power of technology, Stella has power over the sun, Layla has water, Musa has music, Flora controls plants, and I have Dragonfire."

"Wow." said Hay Lin in shock. "So do you guys have like enemies and stuff?"

"Actually," Layla said with a smile, "We just defeated our enemy. Baltor. He…well, did a lot of terrible stuff."

"Like take away Layla's sight," Tecna said.

"And took over Cloud Tower." added Flora.

"And lied to me about my parents." Bloom added quietly, looking away from the group.

It was silent for a few seconds. "Wow. Sorry I asked." Hay Lin said.

Bloom turned to her and smiled. "That's ok Hay Lin. What matters is that he's gone now."

"Besides," Stella added, "It's not like he was a good guy." Everyone laughed.

"So," Flora asked when the laughing died down, "Who are you guys fighting?"

"Oh, her names Nerrissa." Taranne said.

"Yeah, she's a power crazy loon," Irma said, "No offense Caleb."

He smiled at the brunette. "None taken."

"Offense?" asked Layla.

Caleb's smile faded slightly. "Yeah. Nerrissa is…well, my mom."

"Oh, sorry to hear." Stella said, knowing…well, almost knowing, what it was like to have a crazy mom. Or step-mom.

Caleb's smile returned. "Don't worry about it. So, I have to ask, how did you guys get here?"

"Actually, by a portal that's behind this place," Flora said.

"Really?" Will said, surprised. "We should go check it out."

"What's the rush?" asked Musa.

"Portals can close." Taranne replied.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Left you hanging, huh? Well Duh I did! The best is yet to come. Remember the title of the next chapter, ****The Deal With Nerrissa****. I must admit it's kind of on the short side, but it's good! Also, I'm thinking about a possible sequel. But I won't do one if people don't like it. So hit that review button and tell me what you think!**


	4. The Deal With Nerissa

**Ok, just to tell you, this happened probably around the begging of W.i.t.c.h Meeting. So just think of it as Chapter three from a different point of view. Like I said, it's on the short side. Hope you like it!**

The portal behind the Silver Dragon was still glowing, but now, three new girls stepped through it to Heatherfeild.

"Icy, are you _sure_ you sent them here?" Stormy asked.

"Of course I'm sure." Icy snapped at her sister. "Darcy and I double checked everything. They should be here."

"They are. Check this out." Darcy said, beckoning them to a low window. In it, they could clearly see the Winx girls along with 5 others and two guys.

"Amazing," Icy remarked, "Not even two hours here and they've already got friends."

"Who cares!?" Stormy exclaimed, "Let's just shut the portal and leave them stranded."

"Wait." Darcy said. She closed her eyes and sent out a beam of energy. She turned and looked at her sisters. "Someone up on the roof. Someone with magic."

Stormy rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Come on," said Icy, who was already flying up toward the roof. "With our luck, its one of those Light Rock morons coming to put us back in that crazy place."

"Ugh, don't remind me of that place." Darcy said, following her up to the roof.

However, when they got to the roof, the person there was _not_ from Light Rock. She had long ebony brown hair, a slim body, and a pink dress.

"Yeah, Darcy, she's from Light Rock." Stormy laughed.

The woman spun around and the sound of Stormy voice. She created a ball of lighting in her hands. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Whoa, chill!" Icy said, "I'm Icy, and these are my sisters, Darcy and Stormy. We just came to make sure the portal down there got our 'friends' here."

The ball dimmed and finally disappeared in her hand. "Nerrissa. And are your so called friends the ones downstairs with W.i.t.c.h?"

"W.i.t.c.h?" asked Darcy.

"Their stupid club name. It's short for Will, Irma, Taranne, Cornelia, and Hay Lin."

"Yeah." Stormy replied, "Who are the guys with him?"

"The one with black hair is Matt. The other is Caleb."

"Hey I've got an idea," Icy said with an evil smile, "Why don't we work together to get rid of our...'friends'."

Nerrissa had as much ice in her smile as Icy herself. "One condition. Caleb is not harmed. Maybe I can talk some…sense… into him so he doesn't have to be destroyed."

"Fair enough." Darcy replied.

"But our condition," Stormy added, "Leave the girl with the long red hair to us."

"Very well," Nerrissa replied, creating a fold, "First, let's get my minions."

"Again," Stormy said, rolling her eyes, "How do all the guys get minions?"

"Before we go though," Icy said, walking to the edge of the roof. She glanced down at the portal, and then fired at it with an icicle attack. The portal got smaller and smaller until it disappeared. "We don't want our friends going off anywhere."

"That's great, Icy," Darcy observed, "But how do we get back?"

"I know a spell," Icy replied, "Now come on! Let's get rid of those Winx Club fairies once and for all!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**I know another cliff hanger, but that's what makes stories good! There are still three chapters to go, so don't think that this is the end. Also, in case your wondering, the guys from Red Fountain are going to be in the story, just not until the end. I might include the pixies, too. Not sure on that one yet. But if you want to find out, stay tuned…**


	5. The Battle Begins

**Like the name of the chapter said, Let the Battle Begin!**

"Do you think its still there?" Cornelia asked aloud. The 'it' she was referring to was the portal behind the Silver Dragon. The Winx Girls were going to head back to Magix, that is, if the portal was still open.

"I hope so," Stella replied, "If were late for curfew again, Griselda is goanna kill us!"

"I think curfew would be the least of our problems if we were stuck here, Stell," Layla replied smiling as they walked out the door to the alley.

As they turned into the alley, that 'what if' became real. The portal was gone!

"Oh, no!" Musa muttered, smacking her head

"Were doomed!" Bloom added.

"Maybe not," Will said. Everyone turned to look at her. "Maybe we can use the Heart to…"

"I don't think so." A voice said from behind. Everyone turned around to see Nerrisa and the other four ex-guardians.

"Great," Irma said sarcastically, "As if our day wasn't exciting enough."

"Guardians Unite!" Will yelled. In a matter of seconds, the 5 girls were dressed in their Guardian outfits. Matt had gone into Shagon mode, too. Caleb couldn't do much, but he got out his sword. The Winx girls stayed in their original form.

Nerrisa glanced at the Winx Girls before giving her order. "Attack."

The battle was on. Yan Lin sent a tornado at her granddaughter, which sent her hurling into a wall. Cornelia sent out a vine that tangled Cassidy, only to be saved be saved by Kadma, who took control of the vine and sent it to tangle Taranne, who sent a fire ball at it.

Nerrisa had knocked Will against the wall, then sent a lighting attack at the Winx girls. However, Caleb used his sword to deflect the lighting, sending it back at Nerrisa. She fell to the ground.

"Oh, sorry mom," he said sarcastically.

She stood and sent and sent another attack, this time at Irma, who nearly dodged it.

"That's it!" snapped Bloom, "Girls, lets get in on this!"

"Right!" added Flora.

"Let's go Enchantix!" All six girls transformed. Their hair longer, wings larger, and with more beautiful outfits.

"Hey, pick on somebody with your own power!" Bloom yelled, sending a fire ball at Halinor, who had just used on Will.

"Ok," Irma said, "Whichever one of you guys has water, can you please help me out?!"

"No problem." Layla replied, flying next to Irma. The two launched a water blast at Yan Lin, knocking her to the ground.

Flora and Cornelia had the same idea. The two together had created a huge vine, which was tangling Cassidy.

Matt was helping Stella out with taking down Halinor. The two were launching blasts of magic at her left and right. Halinor finally got in a shot, knocking Stella back. Musa and Tecna then stepped in, using a convergence attack to take Halinor out. Matt gave the girls a thumps-up. "Nice," he said, "two down, three to go."

"Make that three down." Layla called, just as Yan Lin fell to the ground.

"Well Nerrisa," Will said with a smirk, "Looks like you're outnumbered."

"That may be," she replied, "But when have you known me to just give up?"

"That would be never," Caleb muttered.

During this, Bloom had flown behind Nerrisa. Having waited long enough, she blasted her. However, about three feet from her, the fire froze solid, shattering into pieces.

Looking up, Bloom saw the last people she expected. "You three!" Bloom cried at the sight of the Trix.

"Bloom, firing behind your enemy's back." Icy said sarcastically, "I didn't know you better, I'd say you're following some of Baltor's old moves."

"Icy, if you thought Baltor was bad," Bloom said, creating another fire ball, "Then I'm your worst nightmare." The two began launching ice and fire attacks at each other.

"Well, let's see how strong these 'guardians' are." Stormy said, creating a tornado.

"Hey, tornados are _my_ thing!" Hay Lin said, flying into it. Within seconds, she had redirected toe tornado back at Stormy.

Meanwhile, Taranne was dealing…or at least trying to deal with Darcy. She decided she needed backup after being flung to the ground.

_Will_, she said contacting the girl telepathically, _Can you give me a hand here? Fast?_

All of a sudden, Darcy was knocked back by a lighting ball. Taranne turned to see Will. "Fast enough?" she asked.

"Ugh, even here they're still to powerful," Stormy complained.

"Your right," Icy agreed, "We need to take our advantage back." She paused. "And I know exactly how." Icy fired a blue beam, creating a portal.

Stormy wasted no time in going through it. Darcy was close behind. "Nerrisa!" Icy yelled to the woman, "Now!"

Nodding, Nerrissa turned to the former guardians and called, "Through the portal!" Icy and Nerrissa then went through, followed by Cassidy, Halinor, Kadma, and finally Yan Lin. The portal closed moments later.

"Did they give up?" asked Flora

"Knowing Nerrisa," Caleb replied, shaking his head, "Never."

"But they're probability of retreat is quite high." Tecna pointed out.

Bloom had been deep in thought the whole time suddenly se looked at her friends. "I know where they went."

"Where?" Will asked.

"Magix."

**Ok, just to say, I have decided to go no on the pixies. Also, I **_**will**_** be writing a sequel! I'm not telling you anything on that, except for its back in Heatherfeild. So tell me what you think by hitting that review button. **

**Note: Constructive criticism welcome!**


	6. Back to Magix

**Ok, there's still one chapter after this. But until then, Enjoy!**

"Magix! You're saying they went to Magix?!" Layla cried

Bloom nodded. "It's the only place they could have gone. Think about it."

"So, that's great, but how do _we_ get there?" Cornelia asked

"Well," Taranne suggested, "Maybe we can combine the magic of the Heart with one of you guys to get us to this Magix place."

"That person would be me," Stella said. She had gotten the girls back to Alfea on numerous encounters with the Trix and Baltor.

Nodding, Will created a fold. Then, Stella basted it. "That should do it."

"Ok, let's go," said Bloom said, being the first to fly through the portal, followed by the other Winx girls, W.i.t.c.h, Caleb, and Blunk.

Alfea:

"Wow," Hay Lin remarked looking around, "This is your _school_!?"

"Yep," Flora replied smiling.

"Wow, do you think my parents would mind if I transferred here from Shettfield?" Irma asked

"I'm afraid there are no openings." A voice said from behind the group.

"Who's that?" Caleb asked, not turning around.

"With our luck…" Musa replied wincing, and then turning around, "Griselda! Hi."

"What's up Ms. G?" Stella tried to act like nothing was wrong.

Griselda gave Stella a 'your so busted' look before saying, "What's up Ms. Stella, Is that you are _all_ in _big_ trouble. Ms. Faragondas office. All of you. Now."

"Please let us explain, Griselda," Bloom begged.

"No excuses, Ms. Bloom." Griselda snapped at the redhead, "Faragonda office. Now."

_Wow, she's worse then Knickerbocker,_ Irma joked telepathically to her friends

"No need Griselda," Ms. Faragonda said, approaching the group. "What seems to be the problem?

"Ms. Faragonda," Musa said, "Nerrissa and the Trix are probably attacking Magix and…"

"Nerrissa?"

"Our enemy," Will spoke up.

"And you are?"

"The Guardians of the Veil." Cornelia said.

"I see…" Ms. Faragonda said. "I've heard of you."

"You have!?" everyone said in shock.

"Yes," Ms. Faragonda replied, "You were chosen to help take down Phobos."

"You knew about Phobos?" Taranne asked in shock.

The woman nodded. "In case his hold got to powerful, we were ready to defend our school."

"Well Nerrissa is one of the old Guardians who went a little power crazy." Irma said.

"Well," Ms. Faragonda replied, "I'm not familiar with her, so it will be up to all of your to drive her back."

"And the Trix?" Tecna asked.

"Take them and then leave them to Light Rock. I trust you all. Good luck." With that, Ms. Faragonda and Griselda left the teenagers to plan.

"So what," Hay Lin asked, "We all just go and take them down?"

"Almost all of us," Bloom replied, "Hay Lin, Caleb, Flora, I have an idea for you guys…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Everyone clear on the plan?" Bloom asked the group. Everyone nodded. With that, Will created two folds. One of them, Hay Lin, Caleb and Flora went through. Everyone else went through the other.

Magix:

To sum up Magix, chaos had basically broken loose. Nerrissa, the Trix, and the other former guardians, were in the mist of trashing the place.

Icy had just launched a band of icicles at group of people. But before they had a chance of hurting anyone, they were melted by a fire wall.

"What the…" Icy yelled. Looking down she saw W.i.t.c.h, the Winx Club, and Matt and Huggles in their Regent outfits.

"What's the matter Icy," Bloom asked sarcastically, "can't handle a little competition?"

"I'll show you competition," Icy muttered as she sent an attack out.

As Will dodged it, a thought hit her. _Nerrissa's power is fueled by the hearts, she can get the power anytime. But because the Trix power exists here, they've got more power!_ She launched an attack. _Hay Lin, Caleb, Musa, hurry up! _


	7. The Battle Ends

Red Fountain:

"Any answer Brandon?" Helia asked.

"Nothing," replied the brown haired boy. Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, and Nabu were hanging out in the room that Sky, Brandon, and Timmy shared at Red Fountain.

"That's weird," Sky remarked, "Stella always talks to you when you call."

"Maybe Stella is just mad at him or something." Riven said.

"If that's the case, then Musa mad at you Riven. Remember you tried calling Musa." Timmy pointed out. Riven glared at him.

"Don't worry Brandon; I'm sure they're fine." Nabu assured.

"Yeah, your right." Brandon said smiling, "So what are we goanna do?"

"Who knows?" Sky replied.

"Maybe we could do something in Magix." Timmy suggested.

At that moment, a fold opened, and Hay Lin stepped through.

"Who the heck are you?!" Riven asked.

"I'm Hay Lin." She replied, "I'm looking for Sky Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia and Nabu."

"Um…that's us." Timmy said cautiously.

"Good. We need your help." Caleb said, stepping out from fold.

"…With?" Brandon asked.

"Taking down Nerrissa and the Trix." Flora said, as she came up from behind Caleb.

"Flora," Helia said, walking up to his girlfriend, "What's going on?"

"And who are they?" Riven asked, looking at Caleb and Hay Lin."

"Caleb and Hay Lin," Flora replied before giving a summary of the situation, "The Trix have teamed up with Nerrissa, their enemy, and are destroying Magix as we speak."

"What about the other girls?!" Brandon asked nervously.

"Fighting them." Caleb replied.

"Well then let's go!" Sky directed.

"I hope the girls are ok," Timmy said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Ugh where _are_ they!?" Cornelia cried, sending out another vine. The group was fighting, and losing. It seemed like Darcy and Stormy's power had increased double, while Icy's power triple.

"Bloom, are you sure these guys are gonna show?" Will asked.

"Of course were sure! These are our _boyfriends_!" Stella shot back, ignoring the fact that Will had asked Bloom, not her.

Nerrissa had knocked Musa to the ground, and was about to blast her again, when all of a sudden, she was knocked down.

"Riven!" Musa cried

"What's up?" Riven asked smiling. "Did we miss much?"

"Hey guys! Cornelia thought you were gonna bail on us." Bloom smiled.

"Yeah right!" Sky laughed, "It's not an adventure without us!"

The battle quickly heated. Musa was launching music blasts at any enemy she came in range of. Matt helped increase her power by singing a few bars of 'The Demon in me'. Bloom and Taranne were launching countless fireballs at Halinor, and the guys were swinging their swords every opportunity they could. Riven had gotten in a good swing and cut Nerrissa's arm.

"They're still to powerful!" Tecna cried, firing at Yan Lin.

"What can we do?" asked Taranne.

Will and Bloom seemed to be thinking, then at the same time said, "Convergence!"

"A _mega_ convergence!" Irma added.

Will nodded. "Let's do it."

All of Winx, W.i.t.c.h, and Regents of earth, combine their power to create a huge ball of magic. On command by Bloom, they launched it. The Trix, all of them, were out cold. Only Nerrissa and the ex-guardians remained.

"Looks like the tables are turned Nerrissa," Layla said coldly.

Nerrissa launched an attack, but Bloom was able to block it.

"You're smart enough to see where this is going." Bloom said.

Nerrissa didn't speak, but her eyes showed that she had given up. She created a fold with her seal, and was about to go through, when she turned back.

"Don't expect this to be over," she said icily, "We will fight again."

Caleb smiled sarcastically. "Why am I not surprised."

"But not today," Will said, throwing a lighting ball at her. "Now leave."

Nerrissa deflected the ball before disappearing in the fold. The other former guardians followed. With that the fold closed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A few hours later, everything in Magix was back in order. Nerrissa was gone, and the Trix were taken back to Light Rock. As for W.i.t.c.h, they were ready to leave for Heatherfeild.

"Are you sure you don't want us to go back with you?" Stella asked.

Cornelia smiled at the blonde, "We'll be ok, Stell."

"Ok, but remember were always here," Bloom said.

Will smiled and gave her friend a hug. "Don't worry. We wont forget you."

After goodbyes which seemed like forever, Will used the Heart to create a fold back to Heatherfeild. One by one everyone stepped through until only Will was left, right before she left Bloom called "Will, when will we see you guys again?"

Will turned around to face her and smiled. "Soon." Without another word, she stepped through the fold.

**Think this is the end right? Wrong! I'm working on a sequel and will post it as soon as I can, but until then, R&R! Hope you all liked it!**


End file.
